


Sacrifició Divino

by Magda1



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Obsession, Original Character Death(s), Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magda1/pseuds/Magda1
Summary: Todo final tiene un principió que lo desencadena, todo ser existe para nacer, vivir y morir, el ciclo de la vida se retine una y otra vez perdiendo su sentido e identidad.Gendo está dispuesto a todo para que su objetivo tenga éxito: romper el precioso ciclo de la vida. Esa fuerte e imparable voluntad lo lleva a utilizar a un joven extraño con apariencia humana: David.Todo sigue el mismo curso que siempre, la Instrumentalización Humana es un hecho inevitable en cada realidad.Pero cada diseño suyo se desmorona cada vez que David menciona aquella palabra prohibida."... amor ¿Qué significa? ¿puedes decirme Gendo?"Ikari Gendo está a punto de romperse.
Relationships: Ikari Gendou/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. El amado (no) por Dios

Capítulo I: El _amado_ (no) por Dios

/Amanecer/

Gendo fijo su mirada imperturbable en la pantalla, observo el inconmensurable poder del Eva 01 y su terrorífico aspecto al desmembrar al cuarto ángel.

Ojos marrones opacos siguieron con poca emoción las múltiples puñaladas que cubrían de sangre la armadura sedienta de aquella arma de la humanidad, si hiciera el esfuerzo podría sentir los gritos y el dolor encarnado de Shamshel antes de prolongar el silencio cruel de la muerte.

Fuyutsuki sonrió con la misma melancolía que delineaba sus rasgos marchitados.

\- Shinji ha mejorado mucho en estos tres meses, ¿no te parece Gendo? – observó atento la falta de reacción de su viejo amigo ante el nombre de su único hijo, aquel mismo niño que ahora mismo estaba arriesgando su vida y sufría un dolor inimaginable sólo por una ínfima migaja de su reconocimiento.

_Entonces…_

\- sin duda todo es gracias a la atención que le brindas como su tutor, _David_ –

Como supuso los ojos errantes de Gendo se clavaron como lanzas en la figura de un joven treintañero quien se recostaba perezosamente sobre el sillón de la plataforma.

Un hombre joven y hermoso de ascendencia medio inglés/ medio japonés, de cabello rubio y piel pálida, vestido notablemente discordante con el entorno militar en una simple camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros, su mirada somnolienta giro a Fuyutsuki revelándole dos esferas grandes lilas escondidos en espesas pestañas blancas.

Antes que ninguna parte dignará una respuesta a la observación del científico, el Eva 01 había vuelto y su piloto salto de ella corriendo por los corredores metálicos hacía, _increíblemente_ , el mismo lugar en donde estaba el hombre que odiaba y _alguien más_.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá he vuelto! –

La respiración de Shinji estaba agitada, una sonrisa temblorosa y llena de amor se dirigió al joven quien lentamente se levantó del sillón donde descansaba y camino hacia él. _Sonriéndole_ muy bellamente.

\- Bienvenido Shinji –

Ambos hombres fueron testigos de cómo el piloto se lanzó a los brazos familiares y cálidos de aquel _extraño_ , y este lo cubrió con amorosa paternidad.

\- ¡Vencí al ángel como te prometí! Dijiste que si lo hacía te quedarías conmigo y veríamos una película, ahora cumple tu promesa, por favor – las mejillas del niño introvertido se calentaron al atreverse a reclamar a alguien, su felicidad floreció mezclándose con el sabor de la sangre que parecía persistir en su lengua y estalló en frenesí cuando su sonrisa fue correspondida. Cuando la atención de su _papá_ era para él y sólo para él.

\- Si, te lo prometí ¿no? Entonces, vamos Shinji –

La voz de David fue como un arco musical al igual que sus hermosos rasgos masculinos fundiéndose en una mirada suave y una sonrisa llena de amabilidad.

Shinji cayó ante su encanto con todo su corazón, agarrando sin pudor la mano de su tutor y jalándolo con entusiasmo infantil.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! –

No reconocieron a los otros, excepto el joven Ikari, cuyos ojos brevemente brillaron llenos de odio hacia el hombre que el que compartía obvios rasgos físicos, deslumbro una advertencia silenciosa antes de mirar con infinita adoración a su acompañante.

\- Valla, tal parece que ambos pueden perderse en su propio mundo ¿no? – Fuyutsuki relajo sus músculos cuando la escena termino, el ambiente tétrico y frío fue regresando a la normalidad a medida que se alejaban.

\- después de ver esto, ¿todavía piensas que no hay nada que deba preocuparte, Ikari? – como amigo repitió sus palabras con más insistencia, creyendo a conciencia que todavía, si se actuaba _ahora_ , no sería tarde para remedir el desastre que desataba esta locura enfermiza.

Pero como espero, nuevamente hablo a oídos que preferían seguir sordos.

\- _David_ está cumpliendo con su deber, tal como lo diseñamos, cada pieza debe seguir como está previsto en el tablero -

Detrás de los guantes blancos sus ojos se oscurecieron viendo a través de la pantalla de vigilancia a Shinji jalando y hablando felizmente a _ese hombre_ , la molestia brillo al recordar los ojos amenazantes que le dirigió su hijo mientras abrazaba con posesividad su dominio sobre David.

_Los dientes de Gendo se apretaron dolorosamente._

/Anochecer/

Después que la mayoría de los operativos, médicos, científicos y técnicos hayan abandonado sus deberes en pos de olvidar un poco el presente y resbalar sus conciencias en un descanso de todos los secretos.

Como ellos el comandante de NERV descansaba en sus oscuros aposentos.

En momentos silenciosos como estos Gendo _casi_ sentía que podía ser el único hombre vivo sobre la tierra, un pensamiento tranquilizador que lo alejaba de la amarga realidad, de la sobreexplotación de su imperfecta humanidad para alcanzar sus metas y lograr su proyecto de instrumentalización... de volver a traer y ver a Yui.

Sin embargo, su tranquilo y borroso fantasma se derrumbaba en pedazos tan pálidos como sucios cristales cada vez que escuchaba los leves jadeos a través de la pantalla de su computador portátil.

Las cámaras de seguridad mostraban con cruel claridad dos cuerpos masculinos enlazándose y obligándose a encajar a la fuerza. El que se despojó de su uniforme militar empujaba bruscamente, sin amor ni misericordia dentro del sujeto más delgado, _más familiar_ , _más trascendente_ , que aceptaba el dolor casi en silencio.

\- **_Ahhh… ugh, ahh_** -

Gendo enfoco su vista borrosa en el rostro hermoso y pálido del extranjero. Viendo sus cabellos rubios empujados por la fuerza contra los asquerosos mosaicos insípidos de los baños, su expresión generalmente impasible arruinada por las expresiones que arrugaban su piel sudorosa, ojos cerrados y su boca rojiza en un silencioso gruñido.

_Todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, apenas era un joven que había dejado sus estudios sin muchos preámbulos y había encontrado más que un alma afín en la amable y notable científica Yui Ikari._

_Más que eso, se habían casado y decidió, como muestra de su completa entrega y sumisión a Yui, cambiar su identidad y adoptar su apellido. Deshecho sin remordimientos su viejo yo junto con su antiguo nombre y decidió ser el “ancla” de Yui._

_A cambio, como reconocimiento de su cariño, Yui le abrió las puertas de su tierno corazón y de sus investigaciones, los esfuerzos de su vida, incluyendo a SEELE._

_Nunca imagino en todas sus fantasías más retorcidas la magnitud de lo que vio dentro de aquellas instalaciones: operaciones, descubrimientos científicos en todo ámbito posible y por imaginar. Su vida se ilumino de esperanzas para el futuro._

_Hasta que lo vio._

_\- ¡Oh! ¡Ahí estás David, ven aquí! –_

_La voz radiante de Yui detuvo a un joven que había pasado desapercibido para él en medio de los artefactos tecnológicos. Ella tomo al adolescente del brazo y tiró de él con mucho cariño._

_Sus ojos se agrandaron al contemplar al jovencito claramente europeo, sus rasgos pálidos y ambiguos le hubieran dificultado decidir su género sino fuera por su nombre._

_\- Gendo quiero presentarte a David, es el discípulo más joven de SEELE y todo un genio, ¡lo conozco desde que era así! – rió entusiasmada y divertida marcando la altura de su estómago, ahora el chico llegaba más allá de sus hombros._

_\- David, esté es mi esposo Gendo, ya te hable de él ¿te acuerdas? ¡Vamos chico! ¡no seas tímido y preséntate! ¡no es tan gruñón como aparenta! -_

_La respiración de Gendo se detuvo cuando ojos lilas grandes y desapasionados se fijaron en él, pestañas largas y pálidas reflejaban los rasgos de una muñeca de porcelana de vitrina._

_\- Buenos días, me llamó David, tengo trece años y soy un becado en el sector de biotecnología, gusto en conocerlo Dr. Ikari Gendo -_

_\- Ohhh, ¡vamos! ¡no tienes que ser tan formal pequeño David… -_

_La voz alegre de su esposa se perdió en la bruma mientras su corazón borroso se estancó en la voz musical y suave de ese niño._

_Aún con su esposa presente sus ojos errantes se desviaron monstruosamente por el cuerpo menudo y aniñado del bello adolescente, un sudor frío y condenatorio cubrió su carne caliente y su mente conecto el nombre con el sentimiento: **amado de Dios**._

_Esos serenos ojos giraron a verlo y la respiración de Gendo se agito._

\- **¡ _Ahhhhhhh!_** –

Salió de sus extraviados recuerdos ante el grito sórdido distorsionado por el sistema de sonido de la cámara.

Su mirada se detuvo en la expresión deseosa y dolorosa del rostro de David.

Aquel hombre que había abandonado la forma infantil que conoció y encarno en el hermoso misterio que le fue enviado como representante directo de SEELE.

Y sin embargo, aquella expresión inexpresiva e inhumana no había cambiado.

De pronto ojos lilas fríos lo miraron, sobresaltado cerró su portátil con un ruido sordo.

_Imposible, no puede saber que lo veía._

Debido al ruido atronador de su pecho casi paso por alto la puerta del baño cerrarse, una figura femenina vestida descuidadamente en su uniforme sonrió seductoramente antes de besar la comisura de su boca. Los ojos claros se entrecerraron con resignada tristeza al ver el dispositivo cerrado, pero como siempre guardaron el secreto.

\- Me voy, nos vemos mañana _Comandante_ –

La voz dulce y satisfecha de Ritsuko fue susurrada en un aliento caliente y adorativo en su oreja.

Gendo asintió fingiendo que la sensación no le causaba nauseas, deseando desesperadamente que _esa_ mujer insoportable abandonará sus aposentos y así lavar su cuerpo a fondo para desarraigar su horrendo perfume.

Pero la hija es tal como la madre, ambas herramientas imprescindibles para concretar un propósito que superaba a la repulsión carnal.

_El amor no tiene cabida en el sexo, es sólo una intención._

_El amor había dejado de amarlo._

**_“Tú sientes lo mismo, ¿no David?”_ **


	2. El sacrificio (no) de Dios

\- _Ikari Gendo, ¿puede explicar al consejo el hecho imperdonable que tuvo lugar en contra de la integridad de nuestro preciado Vínculo? -_

Ojos marrones imperturbables escucharon claramente la furia mal disimulada en el tono de Keel Lorentz, los hombros de su senil figura programada temblaban soportando un sentimentalismo de la que SEELE se enorgullecía de proclamar por debajo de ellos. La tensión de la sala era diferente, escasa de las palabras llenas de sarcasmo, mucho más urgente, como si él hubiera cometido un crimen imperdonable.

Y quizás era exactamente lo que pensaban.

Jugo su mano con sabiduría y se propuso a exponer sistemáticamente los hechos, como un programa reproduciendo un texto con voz monótona y predecible.

Su mente retomo a los hechos sucedidos hace tres días…

\- El día lunes a las 1000 horas se registró que el teniente y supervisor del sector de rehabilitación de los pilotos, Amame Wataru, inició su turno matutino portando de contrabando un arma de fuego reglamentado de calibre 9… -

/Gendo escuchaba en inquietante silencio las demandas sentimentales de la mayor Katsuragi, de nuevo salía a flote su desatención respecto a su hijo. Parecía que tanto ella como Fuyutsuki habían tramado en secreto robar su tiempo y energías en algo tan vano y superficial como los berrinches de Shinji.

De pronto, como si su persistente desinterés la desplomará la mayor cerró brevemente sus ojos, al abrirlos se veía más resuelta.

\- Señor… sé que me estoy extralimitando en mis funciones pero con los continuos entrenamientos en el EVA y la repentina aceleración en la aparición de los ángeles, Shinji se excede mucho y eso está comenzando a afectarlo yo… - Misato de pronto se detuvo mordiéndose sus rojos labios y observo un rincón especifico con aprensión, una gota fría cayo por su mejilla.

\- sé que David está a cargo de la tutoría de Shinji, pero señor… no puedo estar de acuerdo con eso, es insalubre que le sigan permitiendo estar tan cerca, si ellos… -

Como previó, la expresión del comandante de NERV se volvió fría como el de un glaciar, casi podía escuchar su voz gélida y peligrosa advirtiéndole _cuídate de tus próximas palabras_.

Incluso el vicecomandante Fuyutsuki y Kaji se tensaron ante el curso de la conversación, pero Misato decidió ignorar su auto preservación, más bien endureció su postura al igual que su mirada. Por Shinji no se echaría para atrás.

\- si David continua cerca de él terminará _corrompiéndolo_ como a todos los _demás_ -

Nada más dar voz a la verdadera insinuación las manos de Gendo se deformaron en puños apretados, sus uñas se clavaron en la tela blanca de sus guantes y su mirada abandono su frialdad para ser abrasiva.

\- Tal parece que he sobreestimado su desempeño _Mayor Katsuragi_ , quizás sería prudente revaluarlo incluyendo sus próximos _deberes, competencias e intenciones_ –

El veneno en la voz de Ikari impresiono profusamente a todos, incluso a Kozo, quien nunca había visto tan perturbado a su viejo amigo con sólo unas cuantas palabras, ni siquiera SEELE u hostigaciones extranjeras habían sacado tal grado de emoción de él.

“ _Esto ya no se trata solo de un interrogante a su decisión de mando, Ikari ¿aún no te das cuenta del verdadero peligro de las suertes que echas sobre ti? ¿Estás tan perdido en tu ceguera que ignoras el poder de aquello que intentas controlar cual marioneta?... Marioneta, eso es…”_

\- Muy bien, todos tenemos que calmarnos – Kaji forjo una sonrisa despreocupada pese a sentirse presionado por el descontrolado fuego en los ojos de aquel hombre hecho de piedra, o quizás no.

\- Comandante Ikari, tiene que admitir que para todos nosotros alguien como David es toda una revelación, o mejor expresado, una hermosa criatura que no puede ser ignorada y es ese poder lo que la mayor está reconociendo – ignoró la reprimenda de Misato al inmiscuirla en esa idea vergonzosa, aunque su mirada se estrechó ante la tormenta en forma del comandante de NERV.

Es verdad que uno nunca terminaba de conocer a las personas, a veces tenía que recodárselo de la forma más sorprendente.

Gendo apretó sus dientes intentando que la ira que parecía hervir sus venas no se reflejara en su conducta, suprimirla hasta terminar con la emoción devastadora.

Pero sus palabras hacían que le viniera a mente la reveladora imagen de David como un niño y luego como el hombre hermoso que deambulaba en su oficina, estirado somnoliento en un sillón como la arrebatada musa de Miguel Ángel.

_El hombre que le sonreía, el hombre al que se negaba dejar salir de NERV bajo cualquier situación y que era buscado… absorbido… por otros…_

**\- … de amor –**

Ikari abandonó toda tranquilidad avanzando furioso hasta agarrar y tirar del uniforme de su agente traidor, siendo sordo al grito de la mayor y al llamado alerta de Fuyutsuki.

Pero un sonido atravesó su furia, el sonido de disparos y de la alarma de seguridad.

\- _¡Comandante! ¡El disturbió proviene de la sala médica de rehabilitación! ¡David está siendo retenido como rehén! -_

Gendo se detuvo ante la advertencia de la jefa del departamento científico, soltó a Kaji y salió apresuradamente hacia aquel sector, los demás siguiéndole los talones.

Inmediatamente obtuvo la información concisa: el jefe del departamento de pronto tomó a David como rehén amenazando con matarlo si no dejaban que los dos se marchen de NERV.

Su mente preparada ya calculo el rango de daño y como evitar mayormente pérdidas, tenía un plan claro de contingencia. Pero toda preparación militar o lógica se perdió al momento de ingresar a la sala médica y verlo con sus propios.

El joven europeo estaba siendo retenido toscamente por el médico, quien apuntaba violentamente un arma contra su sien.

A pesar de que la expresión de David era tan tranquila como siempre Gendo vio el golpe que florecía un horrible purpura en su mejilla interrumpiendo su suave piel pálida. _Gendo vio rojo._

\- Le aconsejo que se detenga ahora mismo y lo suelte, de lo contrario sus acciones serán consideradas como traición y le aseguro que nada lo salvará de las crudas consecuencias – su voz logró salir con fuerza controlada, pero sus ojos irradiaban una furia destructiva al observar a ese desperdicio _tocar_ , _lastimar_ un cuerpo que resguardaba tan celosamente en un altar lejos de los demás.

El médico gruño como un animal acorralado - ¡Jamás lo haré! ¡David me ama! ¡Nos amamos! ¡Me lo llevaré conmigo fuera de NERV y de sus locuras! -

\- ¡Nos iremos de aquí! ¡Salvaré a David de tu obsesivo control! ¡LO ARRANCARÉ DE TU MIERDA DE JAULA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! – sus gritos histéricos ignoraban al comando de seguridad que los rodeaban y lo apuntaban.

Ante la osadía de ese gusano humano de intentar arrancar a David de su lado, alejarlo de su alcance el comandante Ikari dio un paso brusco hacia adelante haciendo que su adversario retrocediera de terror al ver la verdadera demencia brillar en los ojos rojos de ese hombre a quien le tenía tanto terror.

_Un monstruo._

_No es un hombre, ese hombre es un demonio peor que los ángeles._

\- _No quiero irme_ –

Un silencio pesado cayó ante la voz tranquila de David, su captor lo miró como si no entendiera lo que dijo, ante su incertidumbre sonrió temblorosamente.

\- V-vamos querido David… no puedes pensarlo en serio, aquí estás prisionero ¿no? ¿no prefieres vivir afuera y libre conmigo? Te amó de verdad, te haré feliz, yo… -

\- ¿Amor? ¿libertad? Porque querría esas cosas contigo – floreció una hermosa sonrisa al contemplar la expresión atormentada del pobre hombre, el agarre sobre su cuerpo se aflojo así que se paró frente a este tocando amablemente su mejilla – no sigas jugando, terminarás lastimando a otros y a ti mismo –

Wataru vio esa sonrisa que otras veces le había parecido lo más bello y puro del mundo. Siempre viendo las sonrisas y los cuidados que daba a los niños pilotos al lastimarse, en especial al hijo del comandante, haciéndole pensar que un corazón tan amable, tan cálido no debía estar encerrado en un sitio tan fraudulento.

Qué él era el único capaz de salvarlo, especialmente cuando ellos habían unido sus cuerpos y _corazones_.

\- Pero nosotros nos unimos, hicimos el amor… -

David bajo su fría mano e inclino su cabeza arrugando su frente confusamente.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Has confundido la realidad con la de tu corazón, lo siento –

Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la mirada impactada de Gendo, sus ojos lilas se entrecerraron cuando una sonrisa afable cubrió su hermoso rostro. Sin ninguna duda comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Un ruido sordo rompió sus intenciones. Los ojos miel de Gendo se llenaron de terror.

\- **_¡NO LO HAGAS!_** –

Algo se extendió en el pecho de David, una sensación reconocida e inclasificable. Tenía un nombre… algo que muchas, muchas veces lo escuchaba nombrar.

_“Ah, es dolor ¿cierto?”_

Una mancha carmesí tiño la blancura de su camisa y se deslizo tiñendo su boca y sus dedos, se tambaleo. Su curiosidad reino antes de girarse hacia atrás y mirar con sorpresa el ahora rostro deformado de ese hombre.

Parecía algo no humano, feo y deformado. Ya no le era familiar.

_“Qué curioso.”_

Wataru con su mundo derrumbado y su ilusión rota miraba enloquecido de dolor a aquel hombre que había idealizado de manera tan irreal.

\- ¿Tu… no me amas? ¡¿No me amas?! ¡¿NO ME AMAS? _¡NO! ¡AMAMÉ! **¡AMAME POR FAVOR DAVID!**_ -

Apunto nuevamente hacia él, sus manos temblando incontrolables.

_\- ¡TE MATARÉ Y LUEGO ME SUICIDARÉ! ¡ESTAREMOS JUNTOS, LO PROMETO! -_

Apunto directo a su cabeza, deseoso de arrebatar la vida de su amado y pasar juntos la eternidad en el infierno.

Ese inframundo sería mucho más misericordioso y amable que esté horrible lugar lleno de crueles secretos.

\- **_¡David!_** –

Gendo corrió para cubrir a David protectoramente entre sus brazos, sosteniendo hábilmente su propia arma. Dispuesto a pagar _cualquier_ precio por mantenerlo a salvo.

El tiempo acabó con un estruendo…/

\- el supervisor del área de rehabilitación médica Amame disparo y alcanzó a herir a David en el pecho procediendo a intentar atentar contra su vida. La fuerza de seguridad lo detuvo y David fue llevado de urgencia a la sala médica, la Dra. Akagi se ocupó de extraer la bala y estabilizarlo, actualmente está en su fase final de recuperación. Amame Wataru ha sido correctamente depuesto por NERV siguiendo el protocolo para traidores –

Nuevamente era el capaz dirigente de la base tecnológica de defensa NERV.

Su arrebato fue ignorado y sepultado entre las ruinas de la sala de rehabilitación.

Keel Lorentz frunció sus labios con total desagrado soportando sus ansias de mandar a decapitar al inútil arrogante en frente de ellos. Sus hermanos compartían el sentimiento, pero lo peor de no poder hacerlo era saber que su existencia debía continuar para garantizar el alcance de la siguiente evolución de la humanidad.

_ \- Suficiente Ikari, tu inutilidad no tiene forma de redención. Vete y haz que David venga con nosotros, se quedará aquí hasta que dispongamos lo contrario – _

Los hombros de Gendo se volvieron tiesos, unos segundos interminables su mirada se fijó en el suelo lleno de odio, antes de volver abruptamente a su calma desinteresada y despedirse de los ancianos.

Salió de la cámara de conferencia y se encontró a David esperando, a través de su camisa se notaban las vendas que cubrían su pecho al igual que la gasa en su mejilla. Sus ojos se cruzaron en una paz sencilla y tranquila que había extrañado desde _aquel_ acontecimiento. Su rostro y su expresión se suavizaron.

/… la pared metálica de la sala médica fue derrumbada haciendo temblar el piso y sembrando el pánico en los presentes.

Gendo envolvió contra su pecho más fuertemente a David.

Vio con incredulidad el brazo del EVA01 entrar, la bala rebotando contra los gigantes dedos que separaban a David de su atacante.

Desde los brazos cálidos de Ikari, David giro para ver a la hija de Lilith con una sonrisa cariñosa, sin preocuparse por la amenaza ni el derrumbe en el lugar donde estaba.

Segundos después esa mano se movió y aplasto el cuerpo de Wataru Amame no sólo acabando con su locura sino también dejando una masa rojiza pegajosa e irreconocible en el suelo. Cómo aplastar a un insecto.

Ante la sangre y los órganos del médico salpicados se desataron los gritos de terror.

Gendo sujeto el rostro del bello hombre ocultando su vista de la terrorífica escena.

 _La sonrisa de David no se borró._ /

No se necesitaron palabras para comunicar lo que SEELE le pedía. David rompió su mirada para dirigirse a la puerta, antes que su mano tocará la perilla se detuvo y volvió a ver los ojos oscuros de Gendo.

\- _Amor… hacer el amor_ … ¿Qué significa? _¿puedes decirme Gendo?_ –

La expresión tranquila de Ikari no cambió a pesar de sus tormentosos pensamientos al ver la verdadera confusión en la voz de ese hombre tan luminoso. Su silencio dijo más que un discurso lleno de palabras significativas.

La sonrisa cariñosa de David volvió como si no hubiera dicho nada, inclino su cabeza en un saludo gentil.

 _\- nos vemos pronto Gendo_ –

Entro sin esperar un saludo de su parte.

Quedo quieto escuchando el leve chirrido de la puerta antes que su golpeteo final.

 _/- David es alguien capaz de sacar a la superficie los deseos más profundos y nihilistas de las personas con las que entra en contacto, no, mucho más peligroso que eso, es capaz de verlos arder hasta las cenizas por él sin abandonar su gentil y amorosa máscara principesca de caballerosidad mientras se evaporan y le ruegan una pizca de su amor_ –

La voz de Kaji abandono su tono ligero y se endureció mientras observaba la expresión del comandante Ikari. /

Gendo comenzó a caminar sin mirar hacia atrás, sintiéndose inquieto, ofuscado. Sus pasos cada vez más fuertes y rápidos.

_No importa si se pierde, cumplirá su objetivo._

_Aún si todos los humanos terminan como corderos de expiación para David._

_Incluso si él mismo se vuelve un sacrificio._

_David no escapará de entre sus dedos, no lo dejará._

**_Hasta que la instrumentalización alcance el tercer impacto._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí va un nuevo episodió :) No es una historia muy lógica o cronologica que digamos jajaja, cuando pensé en escribirla en realidad iba a ser una historia de capítulo unico pero bueno, me gusta salió al final (aunque a medida que voy llegando al final es cuando me estanco en la escritura y terminarlo es casi una tortura :( ) Ojala les guste y disfruten la lectura.  
> Saluditos.


	3. Un corazón hecho (no) para Dios

El comandante y el vicecomandante de NERV salieron de las instalaciones dejando a cargo de las operaciones a la mayor Misato Katsuragi.

Con rumbo hacia el Polo Sur, específicamente al conocido nuevo “Mar Muerto” o la laguna de sangre, la Antártida.

\- Realmente puede llamársele “Infierno”, un lugar donde la vida no tiene lugar, y fue nuestra arrogancia lo que causo está tragedia. El segundo impacto, y esté es el resultado… - Fuyutsuki no pudo esconder la tristeza en su mirada al observar la desolación que abarcaba todo a su alrededor.

Constituía para la humanidad una de sus peores cicatrices y perdidas.

\- Aun así, somos nosotros, los humanos, seguimos aquí. Protegidos como hijos de la ciencia, organismos vivos y fuertes, es el poder heredado de la humanidad –

El “Fruto del conocimiento” que habían heredado como hijos de Lilith era lo que los había levantado, el poder de la tecnología y la ciencia les confirió el control necesario para crear ciudades amuralladas donde sentirse seguros y reproducirse, mantener viva la especie.

_El control_. El control produce tranquilidad, una mente fría.

_Una mente fría._ Capaz de hacer lo impensable y cometer otro pecado capital.

_Pecado… el pecado original…_

Gendo no desvió su mirada de la vasta laguna muerta. Para cualquiera que viera con detalles sus ojos vería muy claro la fría similitud.

\- vivimos en un mundo virgen sustentado por el _pecado original_ -

Fuyutsuki lo miro brevemente antes de desviar la mirada, siendo consciente que el hoyo de Alicia ya no tendría final.

\- Prefiero ver a las personas seguir con vida, aunque sean todos pecadores –

Los buques de guerra se detuvieron, incluido el proveniente de Japón.

Todos los ojos se sintieron atraídos hacia el paisaje delante de ellos, olvidaron como se debía respirar, muchos científicos, militares, _humanos_ , se derrumbaron en sollozos, quebrantados de espíritu sin entender porque, ante la vista, sentían que sus corazones explotaban.

Allí, en medio del mar de sangre estaba una zona completamente conservada y colmada de vida. La maleza verde asomaba en conjunto con la flora y los enormes árboles, a través de las cubiertas transparentes la vista era suficiente para creer que vivían en un hermoso sueño.

\- El milagro de hace quince años, llamado por sus pocos conocedores como el “Paraíso en el infierno” – una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Fuyutsuki, suspiro queriendo aligerar el gran dolor en su pecho al ver nuevamente aquel tesoro que la humanidad había perdido por culpa de su ambición, y que jamás volverían a tener.

\- Sí, _el Paraíso perdido_ , el lugar en donde luego del Segundo Impacto, según los registros SEELE, se encontró un niño de once años al cual nombraron _David_ y resguardaron en secreto con una identidad falsa como un becado en bioingeniería –

La mirada de Ikari Gendo se volvió cristalina, su rostro aflojando la tensión y pareciendo suave.

Casi era capaz de ver a David descansando plácidamente en su pequeño paraíso sin prestar atención a la desolación que lo rodeaba.

\- David es el último peldaño para lograr la instrumentalización de la humanidad –

Sus profundos pensamientos fueron cortados por el altavoz, un soldado transmitiendo con tono quebrado un mensaje recibido de la central.

\- _Un mensaje recibido… Comandante Ikari, algo ha interferido en nuestras frecuencias internas y proviene de la central de Japón –_

Una acústica sonó a través de los parlantes de todos los navíos incluso al que llevaba a los representantes del cuartel japonés. Al principio el sonido sonaba entrecortado y casi desafinado hasta que se tocó finamente.

La voz que acompaño la melodía hizo que Gendo abriera impactado sus ojos.

_Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me  
  
_

\- _¡David!_ Como _… “¡¿Por qué?! ¿Porque justo ahora?”_ – Tembló desde el fondo de su pecho al oír su voz hipnotizante.

Los gritos desconcertados, temerosos y los rezos religiosos por un tipo de perdón se perdían hasta volverse sordos para sus oídos.

Gendo se sacudió visiblemente mientras sus ojos devoraban ese paraíso intocable, santo y alejado de su alcance, acompañado por la voz de una criatura igualmente sagrada que susurraba promesas seductoras a las sombras de su corazón.

_“Acaso ¿quieres verme derrumbarme?”_

  
_Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
  
_

\- David tú… _eres el pecado original_ –

Hace quince años la humanidad cometió un pecado imperdonable y del fruto de esa codiciosa sed divina un joven fue encontrado dormido en un pequeño paraíso.

El ser divino que ayudaría a la humanidad, _que haría posible que su deseo se cumpla._

**De nuevo, la humanidad pecará contra Dios.**

**Se acerca la hora del Tercer Impacto.**

_In other words, I love you_

NERV estaba conmocionada.

La Doctora Ritsuko Akagi, aquella mujer fuerte que aparte del comandante y el vicecomandante dirigía las operaciones como jefa del Departamento de Desarrollo Tecnológico, ha traicionado a la organización.

Por eso permanece confinada y aislada de todos sus colegas junto a todos los secretos que conoce.

Ikari recorría los pasillos metálicos, tan memorizados en su subconsciente que podía ir en ellos con los ojos cerrados y llegar sin problemas hacia su meta.

Había interrogado a Ritsuko sobre el porqué destruyo al Dummy System, pero su respuesta solo seguía desconcertándolo.

_\- No fue al Dummy System, sino a Rei a quien destruí -_

Las puertas se abrieron ante su tarjeta de identificación, en su oficina lo esperaba un pensativo Fuyutsuki. Sus ojos oscuros siguieron a los de su viejo amigo hasta un rincón de la habitación.

\- No se ha movido, desde la explosión se ha acurrucado ahí, como si estuviera sufriendo… - Kozo decidió dejar esa idea reposando en el aire.

Lo que encontraron en ese cuarto fue horroroso, casi tanto como lo que habían creado. Las opciones se redujeron drásticamente, solo quedaba en pie Rei III, la idea de comenzar otra incubación a estas alturas ya no tenía caso.

Mirando hacia un David contraído en la esquina del sillón, sus brazos delgados rodeando sus rodillas, tratando de alguna manera de esconderse del mundo. Por primera vez Kozo lo vio como a alguien frágil, pequeño, un muchacho joven, y no como _algo_ peligroso que debía vigilarse.

Se sintió muy avergonzado de sí mismo _y d_ e las palabras que solía decir a Ikari al referirse a él.

_“David es para SEELE un tipo de Rei”._

Sabiendo que para SEELE era algo mucho más preciado que la humanidad misma.

Gendo ignorando lo demás se acercó a paso lento hasta quedar frente a aquel hombre, casi podía sentir el dolor gritar desde esos ojos claros apáticos.

Ellos dos estaban en un duelo compartido.

Ninguno conocía el por _qué_ (“¿Por qué _lo hiciste?_ ”, “¿Por qué _me duele_?”)

\- _“Ahora no soy feliz, ni siquiera cuando hacemos el amor”_ –

David no levanto la cabeza ni siquiera al sentir su presencia tan cerca, en cambio, siguió mirando el suelo con ojos muertos.

No podía sospechar que su pesar al ver a _Lilith_ morir, aun cuando no poseían su alma, lo hería enormemente.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? Siento que algo me oprime por dentro… no lo soporto –

_Ritsuko temblaba en sollozos desgarradores._

_\- Ya no soporto que lo veas a **él** cuando usas mi cuerpo a tu antojo, ¡ **siempre** es **él**! ¡NUNCA YO!_ Y _sabes que es lo peor… que no pude hacerle daño, por más que quise, que lo intente, no pude, porque una parte de mí también quiere lo mismo que tú -_

Por fin levanto la cabeza, la respiración de Gendo se quebró y su boca se abrió del impacto al ver esos cautivantes ojos claros llenos de lágrimas desconcertadas.

\- ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Estoy muriendo? –

**Ya no lo soporto, yo quiero…**

Sus manos ásperas tocaron el rostro del hermoso hombre que lo miraba con desesperación, sus dedos acariciaron con sentida codicia sus suaves cabellos claros y se fundieron en sus mejillas deseosos de ser parte de él. _De que sea parte de él._

\- _Gendo_ -

La voz de David era vacilante, sin entender su repentino cambio, sin saber porque el hombre que sólo lo vigilaba de lejos ahora estaba ¿viéndolo? No, _es algo más_.

\- David – **Quiero, deseo, añoro…**

Como un hombre sediento se inclinó acercando su rostro al suyo, su boca susurrando su nombre como un mantra sagrado a medida que sus respiraciones se fundían.

_\- David yo te… -_

Pero es un deseó prohibido e incapaz de consumarse.

\- **_Padre_** –

El rostro de David se alejó ante el llamado de una voz masculina desconocida.

Un joven pálido de cabello blanco y ojos rojos sonreía afectuoso, su mira concentrada en la expresión aturdida del rubio.

David se puso de pie marcando distancia de Gendo, con vacilación se acercó varios pasos hacia el joven, evaluando su rostro como si fuera un descubrimiento impreciso pero de sumo valor.

Al mismo tiempo Ikari y Fuyutsuki observaban la escena rígidos al reconocer al muchacho: Kaworu Nagisa, el cuarto niño elegido para pilotear al Eva02. Ese conocimiento hacia que fuera aún más sospechoso que no sólo conociera a David, sino que lo llamará “padre”.

El comandante se irguió con brusquedad, alarmado de que un desconocido del que apenas tenían datos se acercará a _él_. Pero se detuvo con la misma rapidez.

Kaworu Nagisa paro su cuerpo tangible a escasos centímetros del de su _padre_. Su sonrisa y la luz de sus ojos carmesí se volvieron más ansiosos al tenerlo tan cerca.

\- _Adán…_ \- la voz melodiosa de David apenas dejó un susurro insensato antes de ser callado rudamente por otro par de labios.

Nagisa envolvió sus brazos alrededor del precioso cuerpo de su progenitor, acercando su ávida boca a la suya y sometiéndolo a un beso abrazador.

Suspiro en el beso, por primera vez sintiéndose dichoso, eufórico, de compartir una forma igual al de los hijos de Lilith.

El sabor, la sensación de absorber la calidez del cuerpo de _David_ era insuperable. Apretó más fuerte el cuerpo masculino al igual que su boca sobre la suya.

_Quería mucho más._

_Quería devorar a su amoroso padre._

De forma ruda separaron el cuerpo de David de él. Nagisa miró fríamente antes de sonreír ante el hijo de Lilith, el padre de Shinji Ikari, quien abrazaba a su _padre_ de forma protectora y posesiva, sus ojos oscuros brillando asesinos al verlo.

Tabris sonrió y contemplativo dio un paso hacia adelante, vio la mano derecha de Ikari moverse sigiloso hacia el arma en su cintura.

\- _No te le acerques_ -

Inclino su cabeza asimilando la situación antes de bajar la vista y devorar la expresión pávida de su _padre_.

**_\- Como lo supuse, tu rostro es tan hermoso como tu corazón… -_ **

Estiro su mano hacia aquella cara sin poder evitar el profundo deseo que sentía por tocarlo. _No se le permitió._

En un micro momento Ikari tenía su revolver apuntando la sien del nuevo niño elegido. Sus ojos generalmente impasibles brillaban despiadados, como los de un lobo sediento de sangre.

Un depredador dispuesto a matarlo si decidía acercarse a su posesión más preciada.

\- “ _Valla, que interesante es el corazón desesperado que se aferra a ti, padre”_ –

Los análisis de sincronización del nuevo piloto con la Unidad 02 fueron inauditos: sintonía del 100%. Los datos eran precisos y sin embargo difíciles de tragar para los presentes, incluyendo Fuyutsuki.

¿Quién era realmente esté chico? ¿Por qué aparecía en este preciso momento de necesidad como un _milagro_ para su causa?

Apostaba que esas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Gendo como una maldición.

Al observar a través de la pantalla la sonrisa enigmática de ese joven, Kuzo pudo imaginar el peligroso brillo de los ojos del Comandante. Lo vio en ese momento, en aquella habitación, donde ambos parecían preparados para matarse uno al otro.

Otra cosa que le sorprendió pero que no reflexiono del por qué hasta después fue la expresión que tuvo el joven David. Se mantuvo sereno y desapegado de la tensa situación como si no la tuviera en frente.

Ahora, con la mente fría lo asociaba con las máscaras de porcelana que se usaban en las ceremonias y conciertos tabuki que visitaba en su juventud.

_Eso provoco un escalofrío terrorífico en Fuyutsuki._

Suaves pasos apenas se escuchaban contra las frías superficies de metal que constituían los pasillos de NERV.

David se detuvo para observar en transe la ventana que conectaba con el exterior, sus ojos claros admiraban la línea que dividía la civilización humana con el interminable espacio celestial.

\- **Padre, ¿has esperado mucho?** -

Kaworu sonrió suavemente cuando no recibió ninguna señal de que su presencia fuera reconocida por su interlocutor.

\- **te agradezco que vinieras tal como te lo pedí, aunque eso me hace preguntarme si lo hiciste teniendo en cuenta tus propios intereses…** -

Su diatriba se detuvo cuando aquellos mismos ojos lilas curiosos se fijaron concretamente en él.

\- Dime Adán, tú tienes mucha más comprensión sobre los humanos, eso puedo sentirlo por la manera en que tus ojos me ven, esa mirada que sin importar cuanto explore, investigue o analice a quienes me ven de esa forma que no puedo descifrar… -

\- **Padre, tú…** -

\- Tu puedes decírmelo de una manera en que pueda entenderlo… dime por favor ¿Qué significa la palabra _amor_? –

Tabris sonrió adorativo, resplandeciente de amor al contemplar con sus propios ojos la incapacidad tan perfecta en que su padre demostraba ser para entender la humanidad al cual estaba encadenado como un prisionero.

\- **Tenía razón, tu corazón es tan frágil y precioso como el cristal** –

Ahora que debía concretar su propósito con el cuerpo humano en el cual renació atesoraría el recuerdo de la expresión de sufrimiento de su amoroso padre.

Al amanecer las alarmas rojas resonaron en las instalaciones, todos observaban atónitos al EVA 03 moverse sin pilotos y con Kaworu Nagisa en su cabeza.

Esté observaba fríamente al EVA 01 piloteado por Shinji Ikari enfrentarse desesperadamente en contra del EVA de Asuka.

\- Los Evangelios concebidos por lo que los humanos aborrecen más, sin embargo los Lilith los emplean para sobrevivir. _¿Por qué?_ No lo sé… -

Como hijo de Adam su cuerpo de carne y sangre no importaba a la hora de sincronizar su esencia con estos. Su cuerpo también era protegido por la santidad de su alma, un _territorio santo que nadie podría profanar._

_El mismo éxtasis que cubría al ser de David sin que los Lilith pudieran percibirlo._

\- **El destino de la humanidad, la esperanza está hilada con el sufrimiento. Vivir y morir es lo mismo para mí, tal vez es posible que la muerte sea la única forma de libertad** –

La última voluntad de Kaworu fue ser destruido por un amigo muy querido para él, por Shinji Ikari. Su cuerpo fue aplastado por la mano del EVA 01.

Todos oyeron y vieron el crujir de los huesos que una vez formaron al último ángel enviado a la tierra, el grito desesperado de Shinji sirvió como ultima ofrenda a ese plan macabro.

_\- Sólo una especie sobrevivirá al final… puedo entender tu deseo final -_

Gendo observo de reojo a David al escuchar sus casi sordas palabras, sus ojos peligrosos brillaron con el color de la sangre.

_Una cabeza cayó condenando el destino._

No mucho después David desesperado cayó de rodillas, arrastrándose para tomar amorosamente la mano de Gendo entre las suyas, sus ojos lilas amplios y desesperados observaron la marca en su palma.

\- Gendo ¿Qué _hiciste_? –

Ikari impactado contemplo obsesivamente todas las emociones que desbordaban en los ojos claros del siempre sereno David, queriendo agarrarlas para sí como un hombre sediento en el desierto.

Un amoroso beso fue depositado en el lugar donde absorbió el cuerpo de Adán.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Ya llegamos al capítulo tres ¡que emoción! Está parte de la historia revela bastante sobre la historia de David, relacionada con las semillas y el segundo impacto. Ya falta un capítulo más y la historia se termina :) Ojalá les guste como va yendó y la disfruten en sus tiempos libres.  
> ¡Saludos!


	4. Capítulo IV: El fin del Evangelion

El objetivo tan cegadoramente perseguido por los humanos fue alcanzado.

_La instrumentalización había llegado a la humanidad._

El Eva 03 y el Eva 02 fueron destruidos junto a sus pilotos. El Eva 01 piloteado por Shinji Ikari cayó en la desesperación de sus propios miedos y oscuros deseos.

La capa anti Lilith se corrompió en pedazos.

\- _¡Que desastre! ¡¡En este punto ningún ser vivo tendrá alguna forma!! –_

Fuyutsuki observo a través de los cristales la forma inmensa de Rei. Su rostro arrugado trato de apaciguar la desesperación que sentía ante el instinto de supervivencia que rugía en su corazón previniendo su fin.

\- Las puertas del génesis y del apocalipsis están abiertos… _el momento ha llegado_ -

Pese a haber perseguido esto por tanto tiempo, todavía él… aún deseaba ver más de la vida que había atesorado en los ojos claros de Yui.

Todos los humanos dentro y fuera de aquellas infames instalaciones lloraban y temblaban llenos de espanto y terror.

_El alma de los hijos de Lilith gritaba por su pronta extinción._

De pronto los altavoces chirriaron fuertemente antes que una voz conmovedora resonará dentro de cada rincón de NERV, y no sólo allí, en todo el mundo se escuchaba ese canto angelical. Todo lugar poblado por la agonizante humanidad.

_ Come, sweet death _

I know, I know I've let you down  
I've been a fool to myself  
I thought that I could live for no one else  
But now through all the hurt and pain  
It's time for me to respect  
The ones you love mean more than anything

So, with sadness in my heart  
Feel the best thing that I could do  
Is end it all and leave forever  
What's done is done it feels so bad  
What once was happy now is sad  
I'll never love again  
My world is ending

Las figuras falsas de Rei inundaba los últimos momentos de cada ser vivo.

“ _El mundo está lleno de tristeza. El vació envuelve a las personas”._

Reflejando la desesperanza de Shinji y su deseo desesperado de unirse a otros.

_“El vació se llena dentro de los corazones solitarios”._

La voz de Rei que susurraba al momento de reflejar los deseos más profundos y secretos se veían sofocados ante la fuerza de aquella voz angelical llevándolos hacia el paraíso o hundiéndolos más en la desesperación del infierno.

Fuyutsuki Kozo contemplo con infinito amor a Yui descender fatalmente a su encuentro, dispuesto a recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

El tono sentimental y gentil de David desplego un tono de tristeza en su corazón adolorido.

_Lo que tanto había buscado por fin tenía un final._

I wish that I could turn back time  
Cos now the guilt is all mine  
Can't live without  
The trust from those you love  
I know we can't forget the past  
You can't forget love and pride  
Because of that, it's killing me inside

Gendo Ikari yacía en el frío piso de metal, su lado derecho se desangraba por el brazo que le fue arrancado junto al embrión de Adán.

Su cuerpo enmarcado por un ala carmesí con aroma a muerte temblaba por el creciente frío que le advertía de su extinción.

A lo lejos era capaz de escuchar los gritos y los lloriqueos desesperados.

De cerca se sumergía en el bello canto que desmoronaba su corazón y que deseaba grabar en lo más profundo de su ser personal, pese a contradecir su objetivo de instrumentalizar a la humanidad.

Su vista alcanzaba a mirar pacíficamente la figura de un hombre resplandeciente que miraba hacia el cielo con un júbilo indescriptible, ignorando la angustia humana, viendo por fin el alcance de su propia liberación carnal. El pase de su jaula hecha de carne a la forma perfecta que lo alejaría para siempre de él.

_Tal como siempre había querido._

It all returns to nothing  
It all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down  
It all returns to nothing

I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down

- _Por mucho tiempo… había estado esperando esté momento_ -

Gendo aparto sus ojos oscuros para observar con infinita suavidad a su esposa.

\- por fin nos encontramos Yui -

Yui sonrió amorosamente, sus ojos reflejando la pena que sentía por el fin que Gendo había elegido en su corazón para él y por todos los demás.

Ikari casi sonrió al contemplar por segunda vez ese brillo redentor destinado a un ser inútil como él.

Nadie se merecía menos el amor de alguien tan pura y amable como Yui.

\- lastimaría a Shinji si estuviera con él. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es quedarme inmóvil –

Sí, es lo que mejor se le daba.

Mirar con el corazón congelado mientras todo se le resbalaba de los dedos. Abandonar a su hijo y darle la espalda ensordeciéndose a sus sollozos de ayuda…

Usar a cualquiera sin importar los métodos sucios y viles para lograr sus propósitos…

_Ver a aquella persona a lo lejos sin atreverse a revelarle su corazón._

_Ahora ¿qué más podía quedarle?_

“Siempre le tuviste miedo a Shinji”. Yui expreso con simpatía.

\- Creó que nadie debería amarme en esté mundo. Confieso que yo no lo merezco –

_Sí, lo mejor es quedarse quieto como siempre lo hace. Esperando el inevitable fin._

_En este momento no merecía darse el lujo de querer lo imposible, aun cuando estaba tan cerca de él._

In my heart of hearts  
I know that I could never love again  
I've lost everything, everything  
Everything that matters to me  
Matters in this world

\- “Sólo evades la realidad. Rechazas el mundo porque tienes miedo de que te lastimen” –

“Temes a lo invisible. Temes aquello que se forma entre las personas”.

“ _Tenías miedo y entonces cerraste tu corazón”_

A la voz redentora de Yui se unieron los de Kaworu y Rei. Los tres viendo a aquel humano agonizando en el piso, muy pronto a unirse a toda la humanidad.

\- Ahora cosecho las semillas que he sembrado –

Una mano se acercaba lentamente a él.

De lo único que se arrepentía es de no haber demostrado amor por su hijo y haberlo obligado a cumplir su ambición. Por todo el dolor que le ocasionó.

_Perdóname Shinji._

I wish that I could turn back time  
Cos now the guilt is all mine  
Can't live without the trust from those you love  
I know we can't forget the past  
You can't forget love and pride  
Because of that, it's killing me inside

Los ojos marrones de Gendo se ablandaron infinitamente ante el rostro gentil que estaba en frente suyo, ahora observándolo.

No obstante los mismos ojos claros que antes lo habían mirado llenos de calor ahora lucían vacíos y desprovistos de sentimientos.

Pese a ello la ternura que sentía por el tercer Dios que cayó a la tierra en forma de _una semilla de la vida_ no podía medirse.

\- Lo siento David, te obligue a seguir este final tan cruel a la fuerza –

Como lo planeo SEEL, el representante del “Fruto del Amor”, estéril a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores Adán y Lilith, sería utilizado como arma para complementar la instrumentalización de la humanidad. “David” inclino la cabeza como si las palabras fueran de un dialecto incomprensible para él.

\- pese a saberlo, aún seguiste amando a los seres que buscaban sacrificarte… al que te vendía como un traidor –

Conociendo mejor que nadie la tragedia que le aguardaba a esté ser sus ojos de pronto se llenaron de lágrimas sin derramar. _No, no tenía ningún derecho…_

El cuerpo luminoso del joven se aferró a la voz de ese hombre. Sus ojos desapasionados adquirieron cierto brillo de reconocimiento al ver la tristeza con que era contemplado.

Si… su esencia reconocía el alma de esté hijo de Lilith.

\- _Gendo_ –

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Ikari al escucharlo decir su nombre, el dolor que sentía al ser reconocido era atormentador.

\- David… David ¿sigues allí? - _¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes!_

_Gendo como siempre no encontraste una razón para decidir amar, pero si una para terminarlo._

\- ya es imposible… el tiempo se terminó… -

Él joven dios sonrió tristemente, su mano rodeado en un aura de luz enceguecedor toco la mejilla áspera y casi fría de ese ser tan frágil y roto.

_¿Deseas algo? Gendo ¿Anhelas algo desde el fondo de tu corazón?_

La voz que resonaba en su cabeza era tan encantadora y gentil como lo recordaba. Qué doloroso… y que consuelo.

Sin poder continuar con su ignorancia junto sus fuerzas restantes para llevar su mano derecha y colocarla sobre aquella cálida extremidad que lo tocaba.

Ninguno prestaba atención a los ocho ojos exorbitados y crudos que observaban con advertencia a su joven hermano.

\- Sí, quiero ser _amado_ … quiero sentirme _amado_ –

¿Por qué iba a seguir negándose cuando ante está persona era transparente?

\- pero yo… no me merezco tu compasión –

David no pudo evitar sonreír como en antaño al escucharle de nuevo palabras sin sentido, sus facciones descongelándose y volviendo a tener un brillo humano.

_Gendo, siempre eres así de tacaño contigo mismo… cada vez haces cosas y dices algo que me hace dudar de mi comprensión sobre el corazón humano._

Coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ikari abrazándolo con suma suavidad y susurrando amorosamente una confesión piadosa en su oído.

_Sin dudas está será la versión de ti que recordaré con más cariño._

De pronto sus piernas comenzaron a desvanecerse lentamente haciendo que una tremenda angustia saliera de los labios del hombre al que se aferraba, pero eso no menguo la intensa alegría en sus ojos claros.

_Y por eso, mientras todavía conserve esté corazón humano pienso seguirte hasta este momento… así que no temas, este no es el final._

Se separó de su abrazo acariciando tiernamente una de sus mejillas para intentar calmar su angustiado corazón.

_Dime tu deseo y lo cumpliré con mi última voluntad._

Gendo se calmó al poder ver su hermoso rostro y sentir la calidez de su mirada. Ignoro el ensordecedor dolor de su cuerpo y correspondió su caricia con infinito amor.

\- Quiero ser amado por ti -

Sí, ¿Por qué más rechazaría con todo su ser estos sentimientos si abrazarlos significaba calumniar la promesa que le hizo a Yui?

Pero ahora ya no podía seguir ignorando el calor de esté hombre. Ante la frialdad de la muerte se aferraría a sus brazos por única y última vez.

\- Por favor, **ámame David** –

Sin una palabra, el hermoso rostro del joven se acercó y compartieron un beso suave y amoroso. Los sentimientos desbordándose ante ese desesperado adiós.

Ya más de la mitad del cuerpo de David había desaparecido. Pero él sonrió con más alegría que nunca.

\- Creó que por fin entiendo lo que ustedes llaman amor gracias a ti Gendo, nunca lo olvidaré -

Sus ojos brillaron llenos de ternura al igual que la sonrisa que no pudo evitar esbozar. Las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por su rostro.

\- _David_ … -

Su cuerpo fue alzado por un mecanismo de carne. Una boca voraz abriéndose para canibalizarlo.

Al verse privado de los brazos que lo sostenían la angustia se apodero de él.

La verdad desbordando su corazón.

_Mentira. Él mintió todo esté tiempo._

_En realidad sólo quería tenerte a mi lado._

_David… T-e-N-e-c-e-s-i-t-o…_

El Eva 01 cerró su mandíbula aplastando sus dientes mecánicos en la cabeza de Gendo Ikari y devorándoselo.

**_/I need you/_ **

It all returns to nothing  
It just keeps tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down  
It all returns to nothing  
I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down  
It all returns to nothing  
It just keeps tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down  
It all returns to nothing  
I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down

“ _¿Te parece bien que todo acabe así otra vez? Debe ser doloroso romper de manera tan cruel tu cuerpo mortal una y otra vez”_

_Tu corazón, a la larga, no podrá seguir soportándolo querido Padre”_

_David_ no distrajo su vista del cuerpo mutilado de Gendo sabiendo que su alma ya había abandonado su cuerpo. Su pecho se agrietaba ante el violento desglose que sufría su esencia, una línea liquida se deslizaba por sus ojos.

Pese a la tristeza que sentía su sonrisa no desapareció.

\- Se lo prometí la primera vez, hasta que él admita _esa palabra_ no cambiaré esté final -

Rei recogió los lentes de Ikari del suelo y miro con tristeza el mundo que conocía desvanecerse.

\- _Eso es muy cruel, hacerte prometer algo así… aun sabiendo el dolor que te provocaría -_

Kaworu sonrió casi con sorna estrechando sus ojos claros al cuerpo sin vida.

_Esa es la esencia de ese hijo de Lilith, siempre se aferrará a Padre aunque deba destruirlo todo, incluso a sí mismo”_

David desconecto su atención de aquella disputa, ya sólo le quedaba la mitad de su rostro muy agrietado, como porcelana rota y desgastada.

Si, ahora tendría que reiniciar todo desde el principio y volver a esperar en silencio por un cambio. Como ahora.

Pero no mentía, el Gendo que llego a amar siempre sería su favorito.

\- **Hasta pronto mi querido Gendo** –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, ¡por fin puedo subirles el ultimo capítulo de la historia! Acá se da pie a muchas explicaciones y teorías posibles sobre el origen y el misterio que envuelve a David. Por supuesto, quise que la historia tenga algo que ver con las realidades posibles y alternativas que siempre nos presenta Evangelion, principalmente el anime y las películas (aunque ahora que me estoy leyendo el manga me doy cuenta de varios fallos importantes que tiene en cuanto a coherencia jajajaja).  
> Ojala les haya gustado o al menos les parezca una lectura entretenida :) por mi parte estoy bastante satisfecha por como resulto todo.  
> ¡Muchos saludos y que estén bien!

**Author's Note:**

> Acá comienzo una nueva historia :) en realidad al principió lo pensé como un corto que iba a continuar la entrada de "Flores en forma de pecados" pero después de verme en Netflix el anime y la película mi imaginación corrió sola y termino siendo una historia de cuatro capítulos jajajaja. Por suerte ya lo tengo escrito de principió a fin, así que aprovechando estos tiempos de cuarentena trataré de subirlos entre semana o semana y media. Ojalá les guste y le den una oportunidad a la pareja :) Sin más les mando un millón de saludos y besos!


End file.
